


The girl at the piano

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: How Eli met Maki.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The girl at the piano

Her steps echoed through the empty halls of Otonokizaka, the students had long since either gone home or gone to their clubs. For Ayase Eli, student council president, this was a time to reflect, to plan and to listen. But not to the students, at least not per se. Tones coming from the music room guided her to her destination and she leaned on the wall outside, invisible from the person pouring her feelings into her music inside, the piano carrying her soul for those lucky enough to listen. Eli felt lucky but torn, her duties and her heart pulling in opposite directions.  
Her duty was to enforce rules, to work for the best of the student body, both now and for the future but her heart wanted to meet the person who was hiding inside the room. For hidden she was, the music room being almost the furthest away from the club building.  
Eli knew that at least one of the music clubs needed a good pianist among their ranks, so that whoever it was, was playing here meant that she either had flat out rejected them wasn’t interested in being part of the club landscape.  
Whatever case, she would need to have permission to use the music room and that could only come from the student council or a teacher. Admittedly, Eli hadn’t checked with the teachers, but a notice that a student had free access to the music room should have gone to the student council.  
But instead of disrupting the music, Eli waited.

“Eli-chi?”

Her second, Tojo Nozomi, approached, stepping quietly. Eli raised her finger to her lips. Silence was of the essence.

“Back here again?” Nozomi asked in a whisper.  
“Mm. As far as we know she doesn’t have permission to play, but at the same time… I mean, listen…”  
“It’s not like you Eli-chi to let things slide… but I did see something different…”, Nozomi held up a tarot card. Eli knew what she meant.  
“I’ll be back in the council room in a bit, I’ll confront her when she’s done.”  
“Ok. Tell me after, ok?”  
“I will.”

With that exchange, Nozomi left Eli alone to her thoughts again. Eli closed her eyes, continuing to listen. After a while the music finished with a final chord, then there was silence.

_I’d better do it now_ , Eli thought, turned and knocked on the door.  
  
Through the door, she could see the occupant, a freshman, startled by her knocking, shoving some papers into her bag. Eli opened the door and stepped in.

“Good afternoon.”  
“Good afternoon, president Ayase. How can I help you?”

So, she knew who Eli was, that would make this easier. To her disadvantage, Eli had no clear idea who the student was apart from that her ribbon marked her as a freshman. Shoulder length fiery red har, a slightly pointed face and deep amethyst eyes sat atop a clearly fit body with long, elegant legs. She gave of a controlled vibe, but Eli could see that most was a façade the girl put up.

“I would like to ask if you have permission to be in here after classes, Miss…”  
“Nishikino Maki. And yes. I have my own key.”  
“I see,”, Eli nodded, “Miss Nishikino.”, why did that name sound so familiar?  
“Could I also ask who gave it to you? Normally the Student Council is notified of such permissions, but we have nothing on file.”  
“Oh I see, just a moment.” She started to dig in her bag, finally taking out a paper, ”This should explain.”

She handed the paper to Eli.  
Under the schools crest and principal Minami’s title, the document specified that in thanks to a donation by the Nishikino foundation, the families heir, one Nishikino Maki, would receive free and unrestricted access to the music room at any non-lesson time where such access did not interfere with other school activities.  
The document was officially singed with the hanko of the principal. Eli handed back the document.

“I see. I was not aware of this arrangement.”, Eli said.  
“It’s… nothing special.”, was the girl blushing? “I would have gone through normal channels if my father had not done this I assure you. I don’t wish to cause a scene.”  
“I’m certain that it would have been approved Miss Nishikino. Thank you for your time.”, Eli turned and started to talk toward the door.

Should she tell? She should. She stopped, not turning around.

“Miss Nishikino, I have been listening to your performances as it were for some time before I came to ask you today.”

Eli heard a sharp intake of breath. The freshman was probably worried that some kind of problem still lingered.

“I find it to be very beautiful and alive, very much like yourself. I would like to ask you if, in the future, should I hear you play again, I could be allowed to sit in here and listen? I would not disturb you of course.”

After some moments of silence, Nishikino said, “That would be ok as long as it’s you Miss President, I mean you would have authority anyways, but it is nice that you ask my opinion.”  
“Good, I look forward to your next performance. Goodbye for now.”

Eli opened the door and walked away, her steps again echoing through the corridors. She kept her ears peeled for any unusual reaction from the music room. Silence.

* * *

Over the past weeks, the presence of the student council president during her piano sessions had become a norm to Maki. Admittedly, she had been annoyed the first few times, but she got used to seeing the tall, refined blonde quietly entering the music room when she was playing and thanking her after she had finished. The president also queried her on her inspirations for her compositions, if there was anything she could do for the student body; Maki had no idea, she didn’t really care, or engaged her in conversation about school subjects and other intellectual topics. So, when a few days went by without the president showing up, Maki went looking. She really didn’t care either way of course, but she did like the routine they had established, and the talks were mentally stimulating and she had a certain presence to her.  
Maki’s best guess was the student council room, so she walked the hallways towards it. Outside the door, she listened; silence. She knocked.

“Come in.”, said a unfamiliar voice.

Maki opened the door and walked in.

“Excuse the intrusion.”  
“Yes, what can I do for you?” a girl with long twin tails asked. Given her ribbon she was also a third year.  
“Ehh… I was looking for the president.”  
“Eli-chi is in a meeting with the principal, we’re having some budget issues. Anything I can help you with instead?”

“ _Eli-chi_?”  
“That is what I call Miss Ayase’s since her first name is Eli.”  
“Ohh I see. I didn’t know that. It was no big deal. Thank you for your time.”, Maki bowed and began to move towards the door.  
“Wait a moment. You wouldn’t happen to be Miss Nishikino?”  
“I am.”, Maki turned around.

“Interesting.”, the senior said, visually inspecting her, making Maki feel very uncomfortable.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Ohh nothing.”, she pulled a card from a deck and looked at it, then at Maki, “Very interesting.”  
“What is that?”, Maki inquired.  
“This?”, the senior looked at the card, “Oh, it’s nothing. Nice to finally meet you, Miss Nishikino. Don’t let me keep you.”, she went back to her paperwork.

Maki left.  
So the president was meeting with the principal, probably something that had been going on for a few days. It’s not like she wanted an audience, but it did feel nice to receive praise when she applied herself. She walked back to the music room.

* * *

Eli opened the door to the student council room. Nozomi was still there, sorting through some paperwork.

“All these meetings…”, Eli sighed.  
“I’ve got some news for you Eli-chi.”, Nozomi grinned.  
“I’ll bite. What is it?”  
“Your _special_ lady came over earlier, looking for you.”  
“We’re not…”, Eli sighed again, “ I mean… who?”  
“Miss _Nishikino_.”  
“Ah, the first year.”  
“Yes, the first year you can’t get out of your head.”  
“I never…”, Eli blushed slightly.  
“ _Eli-chi…_ ”, Nozomi waved a tarot card, “don’t lie…”  
“Fine. She’s on my mind a bit. I enjoy our conversations.”  
“And from what I could see, quite attractive too.”  
“ _NOZOMI!_ That would be improper for the student council president. I would be abusing my station.”, seeing Nozomi’s badly hidden giggle, “You’re impossible.”

“Eli-chiiiii…”, Nozomi teased.

“Don’t. Just… don’t”, Eli glared at friend, “I’ll go see her when I have time, it’s no big deal.”  
“Hmm, that’s what she said too.”, another laugh.

“ _NOZOMI!_ ”

Maki couldn’t really explain why she was waiting at the school gates. She guessed she was concerned for the president, so she wanted to see if everything was alright. If she could help. But how could she, she was a freshman, she had no idea about school affairs. But on the other hand, she was brilliant, she could practically do anything she applied herself to. So sure, she could be of use. Besides it would give her more opportunity to have discussions with the president, in itself a privilege.  
As the cold Tokyo wind moved across her legs, she felt a light shudder, standing here had not been a very good idea. She was happy it wasn’t raining.

As Eli walked out of the main building towards the gate, she saw a lone figure huddled on one of the benches near the enclosure. She was wearing the Otonokizaka uniform, so she defiantly was allowed to be here, but at this time? All the clubs had gone home long ago. Eli walked closer.

“Excuse me, are you all right?”, Eli asked on approaching the bench from behind.  
“ _Bwuahh_ , the person jolted up, obviously startled by Eli’s sudden question.  
“Nishikino-san? What are you still doing here at this hour?”

“I… ehh… I was… wondering why you hadn’t stopped by the music room… so I went to the student council room and was informed you were in meetings. I.. just thought I might offer my help… but… no obligation. Only if you think I’ll be useful.”, stammered a very blushing Maki Nishikino.

_She’s sweet._

“I’ll... I’ll be sure to let you know when I need your help. Did you wait out here just to tell me that?”  
“It’s… it’s nothing special. I just want to see you... ehh… to offer to help you.”  
“That’s kind of you, I’ll remember it. Shall we not be heading home?”, Eli gestured at the open gate.

The next day, Eli went looking for Nishikino in the music room.  
It was locked and empty. The same on the following day. Eli was aware of the exam periods for the first-years and they were pretty far away, so Nishikino’s absence from her usual routine didn’t seem right, so she approached one of the first years.

“Excuse me.”  
“Yes, senpai, ohh I mean Student council president?”  
“That’s quite alright. I was wondering, have you seen Miss Nishikino today?”  
“No. Teacher said that she’s home sick with a bad cold.”

_No doubt from her waiting for me._

“I see. Thank you. You wouldn’t know her home address, would you? It would save me the time to look through the records.”  
“Ehh.. I don’t actually know. Don’t think anyone does.”  
“How come?”, Eli asked curiously.  
“Well… ehh… she keeps kinda to herself. Rarely talks to anyone.”  
“I see… I’ll have to check in that case. Thank you.”

Eli nodded and walked away. So, she’d been sick and didn’t seem to have any social network in the class. Not good. The address would be in the files, so finding it would be easy, she set out to find it.

* * *

Standing outside, what could only be described, as a large villa, complete with walls and gates, Eli couldn’t help but to feel a little out of place. In comparison she had humble upbringings, so this was way above her league. Well, she was here on school business, so her entry should be no big deal. She reached for the ringer-button and pushed it.

“Yes?” a somewhat nasally voice said from the speaker under the camera.  
“My name is Ayase Eli and I’m Student council president of Otonokizaka High. Miss Nishikino has been absent for a few days, so I wanted to check in. I have a feeling she might have gotten sick on my account.”  
“Ahh yes, the young Miss has mentioned you. Please come in, I believe Dr Nishikino would like to have a few words with you.”

The connection broke and the gate opened to admit her inside. What had the man meant with _have a few words with you_. Was she going to be accused for Maki’s cold? Eli began to walk inside the grounds towards the front door. As she got closer, it opened and presented a woman who looked like an elder Maki, but with more softened features and a ready smile.

“Miss Ayase. Nice to finally meet you.”, the woman gestured Eli to come inside.  
“Thank you for allowing me into your home. It’s very nice.”  
“So polite. No wonder.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing. You’re here to see Maki.”  
“Ehh... yes. She’s not been at school for the past days, so I wanted to give her notes from the teachers on what she has missed.”

They walked through the hallways.

“Also, “, Eli said hesitantly, “I feel that I might be the reason she fell ill.”  
“How’s that?”  
“Miss Nishikino waited for me the other day outside of the school. Student council business kept me quite late, so I believe she waited a great while. “  
“I see. Maki can be quite stubborn at times. She does seem to enjoy your talks so I can imagine she’d stay just to be able to have a word. Here we are.”. the door in front of them looked like all the others, “Please, go inside. Knowing her she’s probably awake. For all our medical knowledge, a cold is still best cured by rest.”  
“Yes, madam. Thank you.”

Eli knocked and opened the door.

“Excuse the intrusion.”

The room was spacious, in size probably almost a third of where she and Alisa lived, painted in muted, but bright tones, she saw a piano on one one side of the room, with bookshelves and a desk taking up much of the other space. In comparison, the bed looked quite normal. A person was lying in it, a cloth on her forehead. Eli took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

“Miss Nishikino?”, she quietly said.  
“Not now.”, came the groggy response, “I’m not getting up until I can go back to school to see her.”  
  


Eli smiled.

“While I do admire your attitude, it is ok to relax a little while you are at home, Miss Nishikino.”, Eli said jokingly.

Maki’s eyes shot open as the unfamiliar voice registered in her mind.

“P-p-president! I…. I didn’t know you were here. Mama didn’t tell me I had a visitor.”, Maki’s cheeks reddened.

_Cute_

  
“Seeing your reaction, I think I know why she may have done so. But never mind that. How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine. I won’t let this affect my grades, Miss President.”, Maki finished with a cough.  
“May I call you by your first name?”  
“Of course, you’re my senpai.”  
“I didn’t mean it like that.”, Eli sighed, “Like friends do, because I’d like to be your friend, if you want to.”  
“L-Like… friends?”  
  


Eli loosened her ribbon.  
  
“Right now, I’m not your senpai and I’m not the Student Council president. I’m here as your friend Eli Ayase who has been worried about you, Maki.”

Even though Eli was more or less flying on instinct, she was certain this breakdown of the barriers between them in this case was important and necessary. Maki still regarded her with wide eyes.

“My… f-friend?”, was all she managed to say.  
“That’s right. And as a friend I’m deeply sorry since I’m clearly the reason why you got sick. Had I known you were waiting for me, I would have hurried.”  
“I… “, Eli added, “enjoy the time we spend together. It’s… eh… it is a precious time for me.”, she stood up and bowed deep, “So I apologize for having caused you discomfort and above all getting sick.”

Eli heard a gasp from Maki.

“There is no need. I was stupid in waiting… eh… Eli.”

Eli raised herself and sat back down.

“Much better.”, Eli said smiling, “How have you been? Really.”  
“Not very good. High fever with all what that means, I’ve been sleeping a lot.”

_Dreaming about you._

“Pres… eh… Eli. I just wanted to say that I look forward to coming back to school, so that I can play for you and ehh... see-no… talk to you. I greatly value our conversations.”  
“So do I, but you’re being too formal.”  
“I’m sorry… I don’t really know how to talk to a friend… I… never really had one.”

_So that’s it._

“Then I would be honored if you’d consider me one.”, Eli held out her hand.

Maki looked at the hand in disbelief, sat up in the bed and tenderly took it.

“I’d be happy to.”, Maki beamed.  
  


_I wonder if anyone ever said that to her._

There was a knock on the door. Maki’s mother came in with a tray of tea. Maki quickly withdrew her hand, looking embarrassed down into the covers.

“Maki dear. It’s fine. The way you’ve been talking about her…”  
“ _MAMA!_ ”, Maki yelped.

Eli felt confused by the exchange, but replaying it in her head, she thought she understood. She accepted the cups from the tray, handing one to Maki, who was still looking down into the covers, the cheeks mimicking the colour of her hair.

“Thank you for the tea.”, Eli said, lifting the cup and drinking a sip, “It’s delicious.”  
“So polite.”, Maki’s mother smiled and left them.

“I’m—I’m sorry you had to hear…. that.”, Maki stammered, sipping her tea, hoping nothing more embarrassing would be said.  
“Maki… can we be real with each other?”  
“Of course. I mean… sure... eh… ask---away…”

Eli felt slightly uncomfortable asking, but, if her conclusion was correct, it would make things easier.

“As I gathered, you have mentioned me to your parents?”  
“To mama, yes.”  
“Am I correct if I say that your descriptions were… _romantic_ in nature.”  
“Yes.”, Maki whispered, looking at her bedsheets.  
“Maki, may I please have your hand?”

Maki extended her hand towards Eli. Eli took it and held it between her hands.

“Maki, please answer me honestly, do you harbour romantic feelings towards myself?”  
  


The answer as a small whine, accompanied by a slight nod. She tried to take her hand back, Eli held on to it.

“I see.”

Eli gently squeezed Maki’s hand.

“Would you therefore be… receptive to my feelings for you?”  
“What?”, Maki looked at her shocked.  
“I have found myself missing our conversations and your company, and though I don’t have any kind of track record in romance, I would like to explore it. With you.”

Maki put the teacup down with her other hand and moved it to join with Eli’s.

“I’d like that.”, she said.

**Author's Note:**

> This stems from an exchange I had with DistantSenpai over other more unusual pairings where I mentioned Eli/Maki. It's far from perfect, but I wanted to get it out there to see what ppl think about it.
> 
> The dialogue is a bit stiff, but both are very proper in their speech (almost Dia-level) and are well read, so I think it could sound like this plus there is the slight emotional disconnect in the characters at first.


End file.
